Beyblading Gone Horribly Wrong
by TheHineyGods
Summary: A group of masked Beybladers compete against Tyson and Co. But... are they using spinning tops? Tyson is illiterate? What? R


Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade... if we did, there would be a nice, hot makeout session between Rei and Kai... every episode. But, we don't... so, we have to settle for writing fan fiction as a weak and stupid replacement.   
  
Please, don't be offended by this. We LIKE the Bladebreakers, we promise. We're just having a little fun at their expense.   
  
We just started watching Beyblade seriously, so if anything is wrong, feel free to correct us...   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Piney Oaks Beyblade Tournament! We've reached the finals where the Bladebreakers will face the Beybladers X Team!" the announcer shouted into the mic, deafening half the audience.  
  
Tyson and his teammates came out on one side. They stood, posing.   
  
Tyson stood between Max and Kenny, striking a "fearless leader" pose, despite the fact that he isn't the team leader. Rei stood off to the side, for he was not in the lime light. Poor Rei. And Kai leaned against the nearest wall, taking his "I don't give a crap" stance.  
  
On the other side, the Beybladers X Team had emerged. It consisted of five girls, each wearing a different color bandana to cover their nose and mouth. They also wore pants to match their bandanas in color, flooding the authoresses' minds with visions of the Power Rangers. The five semi-masked females stood there, ready for battle.  
  
"I'll take this one guys!" Max said, bouncing up to take his place on the battlefield.  
  
The girl clad in yellow stepped up wordlessly, taking her spot across from Max.  
  
"This match is between Beyblader P and Max!" the announcer said. He signaled for the match to begin.  
  
"Let it rip!" Max yelled, sending his Beyblade out into the playing field.   
  
Beyblader P followed suit, except her entrance was slightly different.  
  
From her pocket, the yellow girl pulled a rickety little spinny top. She walked into the center of the ring, where Max's Beyblade was spinning, and got down on her hands and knees. She began furiously spinning her top, glaring up at Max as she did so.   
  
Max shivered and told his Beyblade to do something. As the spinning object approached, the girl batted it out of the way, knocking it over and costing Max the match.  
  
"Noooo!" Max screeched, dropping to his knees dramatically.  
  
"And the match goes to Beyblader P of the Beybladers X Team!" the announcer shouted, gesturing to the yellow girl, who turned, pocketing her top, and walked back to her team.  
  
"Next will be Beyblader Z versus Rei of the Beybladers!"  
  
Rei and the girl dressed in black both approached the battlefield.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
Rei launched his Beyblade. Beyblader Z mimicked the actions of her teammate by pulling out a top and spinning it.  
  
When Rei's Beyblade got dangerously close, Z reached out and put a finger on it, causing it to stop spinning. The Beyblade fell over when she removed her finger.  
  
"And the winner is Beyblader Z!"  
  
Rei hung his head in shame, then turned to walk back to his teammates.  
  
The nest fighters, the girl dressed in red, Beyblader O, and Kai, stepped forward as the announcer called their names.  
  
Before the fight began, Beyblader Z took a step forward and yelled to Kai.  
  
"Kai! Abandon those illiterate bastards you call your teammates and join us!"  
  
Kai scowled in response. "I'd rather be on a team of illiterate bastards than one of a bunch of girls!"  
  
Z shook a fist. "Fine then, you sexist, illiterate bastard!" She was silent for a moment, then looked to Rei. "Hey, Rei, why not abandon those illiterate bastards you call your teammates and join us!"  
  
"Never!" Rei shouted back.  
  
The girl clad in blue stepped forward and hit Z in the back of the head. Z instantly shut her mouth and backed away.  
  
As the two girls talked on the sidelines, Beyblader O was knocked unconscious by Kai's expert Beyblade shot. She had just spun her top when Kai's Beyblade smacked her directly in the forehead. She then fell back, hitting the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
"The winner of this match is...Kai!" the announcer shrieked.  
  
The blue girl and Beyblader Z shook their heads sadly.  
  
"Never should have let her join," Z said, watching the medics carry Beyblader O out of the arena.  
  
"Let's get to the next match! If the Beybladers X Team wins this match, then they'll be the champions!"  
  
The blue clad girl, also known as Beyblader F, and Tyson stepped up when the announcer called out, "Now Beyblader F and Tyson will fight!"  
  
Both readied their Beyblades. Well, Tyson readied his Beyblade. Beyblader F just patted her top superiorly.  
  
"Go!"  
  
"Dragoon! Tyson launched his Beyblade. F spun her top.  
  
Tyson ordered his Beyblade to attack F's top. F pulled out a large hammer and lightly tapped the opposing Beyblade with it. Tyson's Beyblade fell over, no longer spinning.  
  
"Dragoon, nooooo!!" Tyson cried as if it had been completely destroyed.  
  
"And the winners of the tournament are the members of the Beybladers X Team!"  
  
The Bladebreakers approached the victors.  
  
"Congratulations," Tyson said to Beyblader F. "You, with your amazing skill, deserved it."  
  
"Thanks," F replied.  
  
Z nodded to Kai and Rei. "You guys sure you don't want to leave these illiterate bastards and join us?"  
  
"Hey!" Tyson spoke up defensively. "We can read just as well as you can!"  
  
F held up a sign that read "Tyson sucks." He stared at it for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"Well, guys, we'd better get going," he sighed, turning.  
  
F whacked him with the sign.  
  
"Here's my card if you ever reconsider," Z told Kai and Rei, handing each a small card. "Oh, and Kai, here's one for Homosexuals Anonymous, just in case. You can talk to the people there, and they'll help you to accept your problem." She gave Rei a sly grin.  
  
Kai glared and stuffed the cards in his pocket, grumbling.  
  
Both teams turned to leave, the Bladebreakers having accepted their defeat graciously.  
  
Suddenly, the green girl's wristwatch beeped in an oddly familiar tune. She hit a button on it and spoke with it for a second.  
  
"Gotta go guys. The other Rangers are waiting," she said, disappearing in a cheaply produced green blur.  
  
"Never should've let that damn Power Ranger in," Z said, F shaking her head in agreement.  
  
-=-=-=-Owari!-=-=-=-  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Review... please. Feel free to flame. We don't mind. Flames will be used to keep our passion for Beyblade burning... XD 


End file.
